In many sports, a player needs to accurately throw, kick, hit, or shoot a projectile to a specific location in a goal. To illustrate, in soccer, there are locations in a goal that are very difficult for the goalie to defend, e.g. upper corners of the goal. During practice, players drill to improve their accuracy by aiming at a physical practice target. The target visually focuses their attention to the point of interest. The physical practice targets are removable as they are not used in actual game play. The practice target is transported to the practice site and attached to the goal in one or more positions during a drill. The target may be reattached during the session to practice aiming at different locations in the goal.